The Great Chicken Experinent
by Chiyo-chan
Summary: What would happen if a chicken and Zechs switched places?Find out.Please r


  
  
Disclamer- I don't own gundam wing, I don't own my friends or my science teacher, I own Zechs-C and myself. Don't sue me.  
  
  
The Great Chicken Experiment  
By, Chiyo-chan  
  
  
This is the story of Dr. Chiyo who will stun the world by answering the most abnormal question in the universe. What would happen if the personalities of Zechs Marquse and a chicken should switch?  
  
Zechs: You're going to WHAT?!  
Dr. Chiyo: Don't worry, Windy.... I'll take good care of you. Relax.  
*Holds up pliers, knives, and occational spoon. Zechs backs up into the on-coming Dr. Une*  
Dr. Une: Excuse me.  
Zechs: How many jobs does this lady have?!  
Dr. Chiyo: You mean "how many personalities does she have?" I gave her a lab coat and now she's my assistant.  
Zechs: What happened to her glasses?  
Dr. Chiyo; Right her if I need 'em.  
* Pulls glasses out of her pocket and waves them theatining in Zech's face*  
Zechs:.......*gulp*........   
Dr. Chiyo: Okay! LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!  
*'Get Ready For This' starts playing in the backround while lasers and basketballs fly around the room*  
Zechs:.....*sweatdrop*.....  
Dr. Chiyo:........um......yeah......sorry  
*Turns off radio and clears her touat*  
Dr. Chiyo: I mean, let's get started.  
* Walks off with Une by her side. Zechs spots a ball on the floor and grins an evil grin. He picks up the item and hurls it at Dr. Chiyo's head.*  
Dr. Chiyo:......*thump*......Ouch. Why'd you do that?  
Zechs: What? How dare you acuse me of doing such a thing. I didn't do it.  
Dr. Chiyo: (not amussed) FEEL THE RATH OF UNE'S GLASSES!!!!!  
*The glasses are literaly thrown on to Une's face and she transforms in to the evil person she know her as.*  
Col. Une: Alright! You screwed up big time, boy! YOU DIE!!!!!  
*Grabs Zechs by the hair, drags him between two steel poles and starts swing back and forth.*  
Col. Une: WHO'S YOUR DADDY?! WHO'S YOUR DADDY?! WHO'S YOUR DADDY?! (on and on)  
Zecks: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Dr. Chiyo: *smile*  
Col. Une: WHO'S YOUR DADDY?! WHO'S YOUR DADDY?! WHO'S YOUR DADDY?! (on and on again)  
Dr. Chiyo: (get impationt) ALL RIGHT ALREADY!!!!!  
*Pulls the glasses off Une and gently places them in her pocket*  
Dr.Une: Zechs? Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me  
Dr. Chiyo: (thinks to self) No, you really don't know.  
Zechs: Oh my head.  
Dr. Chiyo: Shall we continue?  
* The other nod.*  
Dr. Chiyo: Great. Dr. Une, please go get the chicken."  
*Our Dr. Une walks away. Zechs, with the help of the doctor, walks up to a chair and sits down.*  
Dr. Chiyo: Feeling alright?  
Zechs: My mask is ringing.  
Dr. Chiyo: Good.  
Zechs:????????  
* Une returns with a chicken in her arms. The animal looks around.*  
Chicken: Bgauk!!!  
Zecks: That is an ugly chicken.  
Dr. Chiyo: And soon to be you. *throws a switch*  
*Zechs is stunned while straps wraps his hands and feet and a frying pan comes down on his head.*  
Dr. Chiyo: Comphy?  
Zechs: Actually, I can get out of this. * rips one hand off the rests*  
* Dr.Chiyo franticly searches through her lab coat until she finds the item she needs. She skillfully wraps Zechs' feet and hands down with gray, sticky duck tape that she found in her goggles.*  
Dr. Chiyo: There. Une.  
Dr. Une: My pleasure *places chicken in a metal box and throws another switch.*  
Dr. Chiyo: IT WILL LIVE!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
Dr. Une: *evil grin*  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marie: Justine?  
Justine: IT WILL!!!!! IT WILL LIVE!!!!!  
Mrs. Lord: Um....Justine......  
Justine: (sees a classroom but is still talking nonscence) Hey Dr. Une, did we tell Zechs that it was a female chicken? I don't think we did!!! LOOK!!!!! AN EGG!!!!!   
*Picks up the hard boiled egg on the table*  
Justine: Weird! It's all soft and squishy!  
Marie: JUSTINE!!!!! (hit the back of her friend's head)  
Justine: (understands where she is) What do you want Marie?!  
Mrs. Lord: Are you okay? Are you sick again? You're face is all flushed. And you were weird.  
Marie: No kidding. You were saying something about 'feel the rath of Une's glasses' or something......  
Justine: I was?  
Marie and Mrs. Lord: Yes.  
Justine: *flush* Oops. Sorry.  
Marie: Are you sure you're okay?  
Justine: Yep.  
*Mrs.Lord begins to walk away with a smirk*  
Mrs. Lord: Justine?  
Justine: Yeah?  
Mrs.Lord: The egg is placed on the tube, not in your goggles.   
  
  
END  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what's the answer? We don't know. Look out for a new attempt! Please Review!!!!!  
  



End file.
